Jealous & Shy
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Madison follows Nick's advice and finds the courage to come out of her shell when meeting Ben for the first time. However, Nick realizes his mistake as he becomes secretly jealous. OneShot MadisonNick hints of XanderVida


**A/N:** Story takes place right after MF ep Rock Solid. I was disappointed with the ending of the episode...so I thought I make my own version of it. This is a Nick/Madison fic with hints of Xander/Vida. Enjoy.

* * *

One-Shot Fic

"**Jealous & Shy" **

As Madison shows her new friend Ben around the Rock Porium store, Nick stood next to Vida at the turntables looking as if he is reading and fully concentrated on the magazine; however for some odd reason finds himself looking up at Madison and the guy from across the room quite frequently. Vida stopped the music that was playing in her headphones and noticed the solemn look on Nick's face every time he glances over at the two together. He appeared rather irritated and frustrated as he tries to hide it behind the magazine. It's a shame he fails to hide it.

"Hey, you." Vida clears her throat to get Nick's attention. He snaps out of a fixed trance and looks over his shoulder to face her.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at my sister?" She questions with a raised eyebrow. "Did anyone ever taught you that staring is rude?"

"What makes you think I'm staring at her?" He scoffs in response, trying to keep his cool. "I could be looking out at the window."

"But you're not." Vida mischievously smirks at his way. "It looks me to that you're kind of…" she pauses in mid-sentenced, "well…jealous."

"Jealous?" Nick chuckles at the thought. "Me jealous?" Vida nods her head. "Why would I be jealous, V?"

"Let's see… for one thing, you're not the one standing beside Madison. And second, you have that murderous look on your face now that he's around her."

"Well you're wrong, V. I'm not jealous." Nick averts from her gaze and looks over at their direction. A sigh suddenly escaped from his lips as he turned away to meet Vida's gaze. "Aren't you a bit concern about this at all?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Concern about…?"

"Maddie barely knows that guy." The newcomer of Briarwood exclaims. "He's almost a complete stranger."

Vida studies him carefully and smirks. "Yep, you're totally jealous."

"Ugh," Nick groans out of frustration while nodding his head in dismay, "never mind."

As he walked away feeling rather annoyed with Vida accusing of him being jealous, Xander approaches Vida and stared oddly at Nick's direction while walking past him. "What's wrong with him?" He asked in his killer accent which seems to always melt women's hearts away. Except for Vida; however who knows Xander too well to fall for any of his charms.

"I think he may have a soft spot for my sister…"

"Who? Maddie?"

Vida nods her head, "Uh huh. And no duh, she's my only sister."

Xander pursed his lips. "Hey, V?"

She bobs her head to the music. "Hmmm?"

"Just wondering…" he folds his arms and leans against the wall full of records, "have you ever felt…yah know…" he stares at her flirtatiously, allowing Vida to raise her brow in bewilderment, "felt anything for me?" He winked.

Vida rolls her eyes and slightly chuckles. "Xander, nice try. And no, sorry to break your heart but I never see you in that way."

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at me during junior high."

"You were the weirdest guy in school." She laughed. "I can't help it."

"Uh correction, Chip falls into that category not me."

"Whatever, I wasn't looking at you because you are so drop dead gorgeous. You're just…such a guy trying so hard to get the ladies attention."

Chip snickered from behind, forcing Xander to shot him a dirty look.

"Wait a minute," he pauses and grins at his female companion, "Did you just say that I was_ drop dead gorgeous_?" Vida groans, followed by a roll to the eyes. "What?" She just ignored a puzzled Xander as she looks through other records to avoid him. "Can't a guy try?"

Vida grins while putting on the headphones, "Keep trying."

He scratches the top of his head and sighs_. 'Ah, man.' _He snaps his fingers. _'Oh well. Good try, Xander.'_ He thought.

Xander walks away from Vida and joins a grinning Chip. "See, not every girl is into you." He commented as Xander turns to him with a nasty glare.

"Oh shut up. She'll come around."

"You tried it on Maddie and failed horribly with your pathetic pick-up lines. What makes you think Vida will come around?"

Xander shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know but I have a feeling she's secretly into me." He grins as Chip rolled his eyes and laughed at the thought.

"You wish."

* * *

The store was about to come to a close as Nick stood near the counter where he could see Madison and the guy talking in front of Rock Porium. It didn't seem to bother him at first, but after awhile watching the guy make Madison smile and laugh consistently was getting under his skin. They've been hanging around for two hours now and watching it all happen was driving him completely insane_. 'Why do I even care?'_ He thought to himself. _'Maddie is finally coming out of her shell, good for her.'_ Nick peered from behind the magazine and gazes at them. _'But why did it have to be that guy?' _

The waiting has started to become a drag for Nick expected the guy to be gone by now. He just couldn't stand the sight of them together and the fact that the stranger is still sticking around made Nick want to do something about it. He wanted so bad to tell Madison how seriously sorry he is about the comment he made earlier that day about her hiding behind the camera because of her shyness._ 'God, how can I be such an idiot?' _Nick stresses deeply on the thought. _'I shouldn't have run my mouth.'_

Taking a deep breath, he tosses the magazine on the counter and begins walking casually towards their direction. Upon his approach, he heard another of Madison's laughter as he cleared his throat to grab their attention.

"Oh hey, Nick." Her laughter subsided as she turns her gaze back to the stranger. "Ben, this is my friend Nick. Nick, this is Ben."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Nick reluctantly shakes his hand and forces a weak smile, "you too." He shifts his eyes over to Madison. "Listen, Maddie I need your help."

She wrinkles her forehead. "Well I'm on my break. Why don't you ask Xander, Chip, or my sister for help?"

'_What? What happened to putting a video camera in my face during your break?'_ He thought disappointedly. "They're busy." Nick lied. "Besides, I could use your expertise on…ummm…" he stammers nervously on the sentence, "on…putting new records on the shelves."

She stares at him weirdly. "You know, Nick technically that's not at all too difficult."

He groans and rolls his eyes, "Just come here."

"But-- " Before she could say anything, Nick grabs her wrist and pulls her towards a room. "Nick, hold on." Madison sticks her head out the door and smiles at her male companion. "I'll be right back, Ben. This will only take a sec." Nick rolls his eyes as she goes back inside the room. "Okay, what do you want?" She questions with her arms crossed once the door shut behind.

Nick drew in a few nervous gulps before starting. "Look, are you trying to get back at me or something?"

"Get back at you?" She questions in disbelief while shaking her head. "What are you talking about, Nick?"

"I didn't mean what I said before alright. I was an idiot. I was completely clueless."

"I already told you to forget about it." She responds as she heads out the door. "You're forgiven."

"I watched your video, Maddie." Nick stops her from leaving as she turns around and looks back at him. "And I understand now. You express yourself through your films." His eyes soften. "It makes sense."

She slowly walks up to him. "Did you really watch my video?"

A smile crept over his face. "Yeah I did," he says softly, "and it's amazing."

"Thanks, but…" she stops and bit her lip, "what makes you think I'm trying to get back at you?"

Nick looks down and sighs while scratching the back of his neck uneasily. "I don't know. I mean I thought perhaps you're trying to get me all worried by being around that guy—whatever his name is--whom you barely know by the way."

"Ben?" She slightly chuckled. "He's a really nice guy. There's nothing you should worry about."

"Yeah I bet." Nick mumbled under his breath sarcastically. "But you just met the guy and I can't help but…wonder…"

"I can take care of myself, Nick." Madison smiles reassuringly.

"Yeah, of course." He nods in agreement. "I know that."

There was a moment of silence as he lifts his eyes to meet hers. "Do you like him?"

She scoffs in response. "I'm not that kind of girl, Nick. I mean I just met the guy! But sure, he's nice so far."

"Can I ask you something?"

She wrinkles her forehead. It felt kind of odd that he was all of a sudden throwing her all these questions. But it didn't bother her one bit. In fact, it was a good opportunity to have Nick know more about her. _'I have to show him that I'm not shy and I can be outgoing. So bring it on.' _She thought to herself. "Sure."

"What were your first impressions of me?"

Madison looks up to think for a bit. "Well…you seem like a really cool guy to be around with."

Nick lifts an eyebrow. _'If she could come out of her shell with that guy, whom she just met in one day how come she won't with me whom I've known for weeks now? I mean come on, there just has to be more. '_ He wondered. "That's it?"

"And someone I could definitely be friends with." She added. _'Okay we're getting somewhere,'_ he thought.

"So…" he folds his arms across his chest, "while I was watching your video you said that I was _something special_." A playful smirk suddenly crosses his face. "Why is that?"

"I don't know." Madison had that shy look on her face as she looked away in embarrassment. It was the look that Nick recognized very well ever since their conversation under the trees when he first arrived in town. "Like I said, we don't know too much about you yet…so I'm hoping you'll surprise me." He wrinkles his forehead while Madison releases an uncomfortable chuckle. "I don't know." She tuck a few strands of hair behind her ears in a rather nervous gesture. "I guess the first time I saw you…I just knew from that moment that you were gonna be something special. If you think about it everyone is special in their own way."

Nick nods his head. "Yeah, you're right."

There was a small pause.

"Anyway, I should go." She seemed rather uncomfortable and in a hurry to leave as awkward silence fell upon the room. "I don't want to keep Ben waiting."

Nick could feel his stomach churn. He didn't want to see Madison return to the guy. In fact, he wanted her to stay so they could talk some more, but seeing that she's in a rush, it saddens him that she didn't want to stick around. "Okay." Nick reluctantly opened the door for her and watches his female companion return to him. He sighed deeply just looking at the smile on her face as she looks at Ben. _'If only I was that guy…'_ Nick thought sadly while watching on with envy. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Vida was right. He had an eye for Madison ever since she welcomed him to Briarwood. It's not easy being the new kid in town, but it was her that made him feel right at home and gave him the boost of confidence to start believing in himself. Watching the video almost made him think that perhaps Madison felt the same way. It was just an amazing feeling to see that Madison finds something special in him. Not only was it flattering but it meant a lot to him than words could describe.

"Hey, Nick." His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Madison's voice. She stood in front of him and smiles. It appeared that Ben had to go. "You busy after work?"

Nick shook his head. "Uh…I don't think so. Why?"

"Want to do something _spontaneous_?" She asks excitedly as he sighs in response.

"Look, Maddie you don't need to prove anything to me alright? You're obviously coming out of your shell with that guy. I get it."

"I know. But I'm not trying to prove anything. Been there done that." She looks at Nick and smiles. "Unless you don't want to do anything spontaneous."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Why you asking me anyway? Wouldn't you want to go with that guy instead?" It came out in a rather harsh and bitter tone, allowing Madison to furrow her eyebrows in bewilderment due to his odd behavior.

"Is there something wrong, Nick?"

"No. I just wonder why you all of a sudden want to hang out now that the guy isn't here. But if he's around it's like you don't even want to talk to me."

"Nick, this isn't fair!" Her voice grew louder as it caught Xander, Chip, Vida, and Toby's attention. All eyes turn to them. "You're the one that told me I need to get out more…and now that I'm finally getting over my shyness and the encourage to talk to a really cute guy, here you are getting all mad at me."

He sighs. "I'm not mad. I'm just--" Nick pauses in mid-sentence, his frustrations getting the best of him as he shifts his gaze over to Vida. The short haired sister softens her eyes and gives him the nod.

"You're what?"

Nick turns back to a confused and frustrated Madison. "I'm jealous." Her lips slightly parted as he searches her eyes carefully. "There I said it." Embarrassed, he turned away and quickly exits the store. Xander, Chip, Vida, and Toby exchange puzzled looks.

"Wow…" Xander murmured softly. "I feel like I'm watching some teen soap opera."

Vida rolls her eyes as she smacks him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, sis…" Madison looks up to meet her sister's worried gaze. "You should go and talk to him." She reluctantly nods her head as she makes her way outside to follow him. Once outside, Madison finds Nick across the street sitting on his bike and under the trees. She slowly makes her way towards him, her hands stuffed inside her pockets and her eyes coyly looking down.

"So…" Madison groans to break the uncomfortable silence mounting between them, allowing Nick to look up. "You're really jealous huh?"

He deeply sighs and shakes his head at the thought. "I'm sorry, Maddie. I didn't mean to put it all out there. Just forget about what I said okay?"

"No, Nick. Let's talk about it. I mean…it's okay to be jealous." This made him rolls his eyes as she bit her lip and smile. "In fact, I'm actually glad you're jealous…"

He wrinkles his forehead. "You are?" This came out to be a surprise to him.

"Well…yeah," Madison coyly blushes as she turned away in embarrassment. There was another pause. "Gee…this is way too awkward isn't it?"

Nick slightly chuckles as she brushes her hair back uneasily. "Yeah..."

"Dude, what's happening?" Chip asks as he tries to see over the heads of Xander and Vida looking through the window.

"They're talking."

"Come on, let me see." He whined as Xander and Vida blocked his view. "This is so not fair."

"Hey!" Toby yelled from behind the counter. "Get back to work."

"We're on our break." Xander stated as they continued spying on the two.

"All of you?" Their boss questioned in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Vida nods, her eyes fixed on the window. "Yup, that's right."

Toby scratches the top of his head. "And when did that happened?"

"So this Ben guy…" Nick started off again. "Did he ask you out or something?"

Madison looks down and smiles. "I think he was about to…but I guess he was too shy."

"Wow," he chuckled, "aren't you two the perfect couple." Nick stated jokingly as his female companion shot him a look. "Not that I'm saying you are shy or anything…"

"Uh huh," she smirked, "sure."

"Hey, it's okay to be shy…"

Madison turned to him. "You're right, just as it's okay to be jealous."

Silence suddenly fell upon them.

"Okay, it feels awkward again." Nick stated as they both let out a laugh.

"So…" a bright smile spread across her face, "you still up for doing something spontaneous?"

"Sure," he smiles in response, "just as long as you don't invite Ben."

Madison chuckles while nodding her head. "Okay. That's a deal."

"Aww…" Vida gushed from behind the window. "They're smiling and laughing. You gotta see this!"

"What?" Chip shrieks in excitement while jumping up and down. "Let me see!"

Xander smiles in awed. "They're so cute aren't they?"

"I still can't see!"

Vida could all of a sudden feel someone's weight around her waist. She looks up and immediately knew who it was as her eyes drew narrow. "Ahem." She clears her throat out. "Excuse me, Xander." Vida groans as she stares dreadfully at him with a fake smile.

"Yeah, V?"

"Get your hand off me or else I'll lend you your limbs one by one." She threatened seriously, forcing Xander to raise his hands up defensively and immediately runs away.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like that. Don't forget to review. Later!


End file.
